


Drink your milk and you’ll grow tall, they said.

by LazyAf



Category: Monsters vs Aliens (2009), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Badass Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager-centric, Eren is a big boi, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Future Levi/Eren - Freeform, Giant eren yeager, M/M, Other, Other characters in MvsA doesn't exist other than gallaxhar, Plot What Plot, Slow To Update, Some angst, Titan Eren Yeager, Weird Plot Shit, author sucks at writing, but not overly powerful, gallaxhar only exist so eren can get a descent clothing, hannes as a father figure, if it even progress, no beta we die like men, overpowered eren yeager, tags will be added as the story progress, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyAf/pseuds/LazyAf
Summary: On their way to wall rose after the fall of Wall maria and getting injected by a weird serum by his father, Eren got hit by a meteor.That's it, that's the plot.Oh, and for some reason It made him a bit taller than he like and is forced to live outside the civilization in fear of having his nape cut out of his body, He like them intact thank you very much.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Drink your milk and you’ll grow tall, they said.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha what did i write.

Chapter 1

It was a silent night, stars and moon merrily twinkling. A falling star zipped past and a child eagerly clasp her hand and shit her eyes just as her parents told her to, hoping for her wish to come true. civilians of wall rose sleeps soundly on their bed as a clock at a corner struck twelve.

Finn, a new garrison soldier sigh for the umpteenth time and fought the urge to bang his head into the table out of boredom. This is not what he expected when he signed to be a soldier. He is no prodigy in using the famed gear against titans, nor was he any good to even rank near top 10 to have the chance to become a military police.

But the pay was enough for him to live comfortably and slowly pay the debt of his father from those blasted loansharks.

Its better this way than signing his life at the survey corps. But he didn't expect his weeks as a garrison soldier to be

_so boring_

" Regretting your choice lad?"

The young lad blink and smiled sheepishly at the older man besides him. Looks like he said that out loud. Shite.

"N-not in the way you think s-sir Elias"

" Bah! You might think this suck but there's alot of things you can do while guarding y'know" Elias winked and it took a while before the younger man got it and became a stuttering mess. He let out a bark of laugh before leaning back in his chair and place both his feet in the table, easing himself to comfortable position.

"A-aside from THAT, What do you mean?, and wouldn't you be more free if you're not on gate patrol?"

It's the thing that Finn thought of a lot ever since he got assigned here. Sir Ellias is a lax man who does nothing through the shift, seemingly bored out of his mind as him, and spent the hours building house cards astonishingly to a high level while bemoaning about the lack of work every now and then. wouldn't it be better to spend it elsewhere?

Elias simply smirk.

"Oh, you'll see" He fixed the straw hat on his eyes before something caught his attention. He tilted his head to the side and nudge at the direction behind him.

"And right on time"

Squinting his eyes, Finn could see movements to the usually empty alley.

A figure stepped out of the shadow and silently approach the two soldiers on patrol. Beside the figure is an aging stallion carrying unknown loads of materials. Finn, the younger of the two guards eyed the stranger warily and raise his weapon as a show of warning. Besides him, His superior rolled his eyes and press the weapon away.

"Another crazy night stroll Hannes?" Ellias remarked as soon as the man now named 'Hannes' is in front of them. He held out his hand and seems to be expecting something.

" You know it" the visible mouth grinned and took something in his satchel. Finn could vaguely hear the familiar clank of coins and watch it fall into his superior's hand with disbelieving eyes.

Did he just witness an illegal transaction?

Ellias weight the pouch with a satisfied hum before standing up and opening the metal gate that protected them from the titans outside. The gate is small, sure, just enough for one man to fit through and based on the travel clothing and the horse, there's only one reason.

Finn felt his heart jumped out of his throat and stop a strangled scream from coming out. Why did the man do that?

d-don't tell me...

'Hannes' calmly climb his horse and sped past the already closing gate.

" O-oi isn't that dangerous?!" He tried calling out but was stop by the hand on his shoulder. " Why did you let him leave?! The titans will eat him-"

" Just let him be, lad" The older man sighed as if it's no big deal " it's night so those titan bastards should be sleeping right now"

Finn still couldn't understand.

"But-"

Ellias simply shook his head and went back to the table, taking out the pouch that the man gave earlier and spread the silver coins furniture. He lifted one up and watch the coin glint at the light.

"Hannes has been doing this for about a year now, slipping out at night and then coming back whenever. Scared the crap out of me too at first but he always comes back alive"

Finn stared at the hooded figure until darkness finnaly devoured him. Curiously, he sat down.

" What's he even doing outside the wall? Isn't it too..." 

"Crazy? Suicidal and downright stupid?" Ellias offered and he fought back a weak grin at how crude his superior is.

Just the thought of going out there frightens him. Just one mistake and you'll be a titan food! Nobody's crazy enough to go out alone-even those suicidal survey corps wouldn't even dare without backup.

" like i said, He'll be fine. And I never bothered to find out whatever shit he's been up too, " The older man grinned mischievously and jiggle the coin pouch in front of him" Plus its a good pay! Who wouldn't refuse a chance like this? "

So its all about the money, Finn thought to himself with a shake of his head.

Ellias parted 5 coins from the pouch and held it in front of the confused newbie. " Here"

"Eh?"

"To keep you mouth shut about this"

" Sir Ellias, you..."

Finn sighed and took the offered money without anymore hassle.

* * *

A lone horse gallops into the wide expanse of land, her hooves are the only sound heard as she sped forward, uncaring of the motionless giants that she encounters a couple of times. her rider didn't need to nudge her that much to the direction he intended to be, for the times she was led there even after a couple of months interval was solely ingrained in her mind.

In the past, If Hannes ever had the chance to see his recent escapade, he would've laugh, take a swig of his alcohol and tell that its one of those bizarre dreams that wouldn't make sense at all. It just wasn't his character and living comfortably in the safety of the wall is kinda his thing.

What a life. Hannes mused to himself. He didn't think he even have the gal to set a foot outside of the wall during his fiery days and yet here he was, committing a crime by going outside without authority and spending his money to hush off soldiers instead of drinking alcohol with his pals.

But then the Titans came and broke a hole in his home.

Hannes' life took a 180-degree turn. He lost the people he cared and the place he called home.

He is a changed man for sure. Everyone in that tragedy would- having already witnessed two children driven by determination to accomplish their goal.

And Hannes-

Well he’s committing a crime for a countless time that would probably land him straight to execution if the higher ups ever heard of it. Not that he’ll ever regret it anyways.

His faithful companion passed by a familiar rock formations and a sense of melancholy slowly tugged at the corner of his lips.

He’s here.

Urging his horse to go faster, He directed her to the two looming trees acting gate.

Hannes could practically feel the giddiness in his being as they went into the deeper part of the forest like the lunatic that he is, travelling over a small river with ease and walking by foot into a very steep road that deters travelling animals alike to continue until he reaches a particular clearing. A place ‘they’ stumbled into and deemed safe from the prying eyes of his fellow humans and titans alike.

The place is hard to get into without getting lost for at least a few times. With trees practically shrouding the area with its gigantic trunks along the sense of danger in every corner, any people with common sense wouldn’t even attempt to travel into this place when there’s no practical reason to go in the first place.

It was far from the survey corps’ usual routes, since they're the only ones scouting the outside world in the first place.

Which is why its the perfect meeting place.

After looking around and trying the reins of his horse to a nearby tree, Hannes brought his fingers at the base of his lips and whistled. The sound permeating through the silent forest that caused some sleeping birds to chirp in annoyance.

He repeated it a few more times before a sound of what seems like two objects clashed together repeatedly in the distance. He whistled for the final time. Satisfied, he sat down and lean at the tree, sighing as the lack of sleep slowly crept into his body. Travelling for 1 and a half day while avoiding the clutches of those titans can do that to you and Natasha, his precious horse has been work to the bone. He petted his resting horse and took a pack of carrots that he packed for this travel and watch her eat it in seconds .

He shook his head when familiar footsteps reverberated to the ground. Hannes quirk a smile, As careful as those footsteps are to even have the gal sneak on him, Its futile attempts will go down the drain.

He's not gonna fall for it the 3rd time ok? Never.

Again, if dear old Hannes ever saw what his future self is up to now, he would voluntarily commit himself to a mental asylum.

Hannes looked up. Smiled and raised his hand in greeting.

"Yo Eren, Long time no see"

How did it come to this again?

Ah yes, It all started when the wall fell.

* * *

He remembers that the day was a starless night, rain threatening to fall any time now with the sound of thunder rumbling above them. Hannes thought it was perfect considering what just happened a few hours ago and seeing the beautiful stars he used to gaze everynight while laying at the top of the wall- Having a night filled with the brightest of the stars right now would feel like a mockery that the world still continues to go around its merry way.

Not after everything that was lost.

Not after people of all age perished in just a few hours like it was nothing.

Not after the friends dear to him being eaten by the titans he always brushed off drunked.

Sounds seems muted in his ears with the exception of the resounding strides of the horses galloping into the vast land ahead of them, all of them distracted by their own thoughts about the fall of wall maria.

Hannes sped through the earth with a grim heart. The feelings shared by the people with him with various degrees of shock and horror. Some muttering their sons or daughters, their lovers and parents, asking for forgiveness. Some completely devoid of emotions as if all the will to live disappeared as soon as those giant feet decimated the wall and got their first view on the titans they used to brush off on daily basis.

They were the only garrisons left that really survived the attack after that armoured one plunge a hole into the weakness part of the wall. A single action that let those titan bastards the freedom to roam the outskirts of wall rose with their empy-heart's content- give or take a few days before they reach Rose's wall.

Hannes remember the screams of those around him as the earth shook under its gigantic feet. He didn't know where that monster right now but it promptly disappeared after the single destruction that it caused.

The only reason they were able to travel without the fear of getting grabbed in the shadows is due to the titans seemingly losing their energy and falling asleep.

It sickens the man that such humane actions were done by those monsters and could sleep like a baby after eating humans, but it gives them a great advantage to travel by night and Hannes isn't going waste such chance even by his stupid nature.

He wanted to believe that these are all just a horrible dream, created by Eren's constant talk about titans and how they should take their jobs seriously as a 'soldier of humanity'. He'd like to believe that in just a few seconds, he'll wake up in his office with booze and paperwork scattered around his desk bemoaning about his job and headache.

But the dried blood he never got to clean feels like a slimy reminder of the people he failed to save. Of the friend dear to him as he left her for dead.

He was only able to survive due to sheer will and the fact that he's wearing a gear that he never bothered to hone like he should've done. Then maybe- maybe he'll be able to save Carla from that smiling titan.

Hannes didn't even have the courage to look behind him and could only listen to Eren and Mikasa's anguish screams as they watch their mother be eaten in front of them- Could only take Eren's rage filled punches and thought he deserves more. He didn't even get to properly comfort them and instead parted harsh words not intented for kids their age before retreating like a coward.

He remembers their screams.

He remembers their tears.

The unforgiving betrayal in their eyes as they stared at him.

The mixture of bloods that coats the wall and ground he used to walk on and possibly never will.

Whenever he closes his eyes, his mind would sadistically replay the crunching of bones and the tearings of flesh. He would see the smiling titan's face at the corner of his vision and it never failed to raise the goosebumps in his arms.

It suffocate Hannes to think that everything just happened in a span of few hours. it made everyone lose their marbles and jump like a startled cat whenever something rustle in the leaves and fears for their lives.

The garrison that survived were scarced, The civilians they managed to save were barely satisfying, considering the amount of people left on the porch when he left Eren and his friends safely tucked into the boat along with Armin's grandfather.

Hannes could count all of the people with him in his hands and have a few left to spare. They were lucky to find spare horses and get their poor asses out of the destruction and never look behind their backs. Never had the strength to look at their failures and see those creepy faces looming above them.

As soon as he see Eren safely walking in the ground of Wall rose, Hannes would drop all of whatever he is doing and plead for forgiveness.

He vows with himself to become a better soldier of humanity.

Maybe that way, the guilt in his heart would slowly heal itself from destruction.

* * *

It all happened so fast. One moment they were just dashing into the trees, faster due to the approaching dawn and then a giant hand immediately came out of the shadows and grabbed Hannes.

Hannes blamed himself for being distracted. And it shamed him to say that he didn't realise he taken from the safety of his horse into those hands until all the screaming starts.

It happened in a span of few seconds.

The titan ignored all the cries of shock around him, ignoring everyone around him except hannes and made a run for it into the deeper part of the forest holding him flailing body.

"Fuck! Hannes!"

" The titan came out of now how the fuck did it creeped in on us-"

"Stop!"

" Mr. Hannes!"

The last thing he heard is the people helplessly calling his name.

The titan was fast, agile at its feet as it passed a lot of trees without stopping and even jumped over a few startled fawns and logs . Hannes would've enjoyed the rush of air if he didn't feel like puking from all the motions while encased in a cocoon made of flesh and bones.

Its like experiencing his worst hangover yet!

Amidst his screaming and struggling against those gigantic hands, he wondered why the titan chose him out of all people. positioned near the middle, the titan could've easily swoop in and take the men on his left but no- The titan leapt into his place and took him instead.

And he should have been eaten, should've been crushed and have his blood spilled into the titan's hand as soon as the titan got a hold on him in an instant. That's what he observed in the shiganshina when he got a front row view of titans gobbling up his people and it confused him to no end.

He wanted to apologise to the people he failed and become better. And this titan right here is ruining it all by choosing him as its midnight snack.

Shouldn't titans be asleep right now?

Why is this one awake?

Is it another abnormal like that armoured and colossal one? He didn't know the titan's appearance since it went out of its way to physically grab him unaware and he had no wish seeing his captor's face either.

With all that talk about redeeming himself, the blond man hadn't even had the chance to start yet. Fated to be eaten in this day like the people in his home.

It made him angry.

Hannes refuses to go out without a fight. If he gets eat then he gets to stab all his frustration into the hand caging him all he wants. Useless as it might be with that unfair regeneration, Hannes manages to withdraw his blade into its holsters and prepares to strike as hard as he can with the limited space he was in. (He ignored the way the titan's hand was like a man gently cradling a wounded bird- no that's ridiculous)

But the blade broke upon skin-contact. No, it refuses to even nick the skin and Hannes feels like he stabbed a slab of metal instead. A few grazed the visible part of his skin before falling through the gaps.

'what the fuck?'

The only weapon capable of piercing and cutting the skin of these titan bastards broke.

Hannes lost it.

"Let go of me you fucking bastard!" The man desperately kick those fingers in hopes of the appendages loosening.

"HEY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?! LET. GO!"

After a few more kicking and screaming, Hannes promptly lose all the energy he has left. Muttering all the curses he learnt throughout childhood to play.

He didn't realise that the titan stop its running until he could hear the rustling of leaves and the soft trickle of water in a Riverside he could see through the gap of the titan's fingers.

There's a muted silence before the hand holding him slowly moved, Hannes tenses in preparation- he didn't know whether it was to fight or simply give into his fate.

Another hand slip under him, completely blocking him from any other senses. And Hannes wondered if he's going to get crushed to pulp.

The titan took a deep breath, as if relishing its conquest.

And then-

The titan spoke.

**"H-Hannes-san?"**

He heard a familiar voice- one he knew so well and spoke to just a few hours ago.

And the titan move its lips to make that sound instead of a growl or unintelligent sounds(It fucking spoke holyshit-)

The hands covering him slowly snapped open and the first thing the man saw is a familiar teal green eyes only belonging to a person he knew so well.

Maybe he really died and this is all just a disgusting joke. He couldn't believe it. Refuse to believe such notion. Maybe he's hallucinating and the titan's face morph into the child he failed, as a sickening way to seek retaliation.

Fainty, he calls out a name. Hoping that the titan wouldn't understand what he's saying and its just his mind tricking him.

"Eren?"

Only, the one in front of him is a titan. With eren's cherubic face and a familiar worried scowl.

The behemoth- eren slowly bobs his head with a tearful nod. Hannes swallowed the bile threatening to rise in his throat.

What clustefuck day indeed.

Hannes preferred dying than dealing with all these shit.


End file.
